


The Ballad of a Kiss

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most exquisite sounding notes are the ones they wrench out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of a Kiss

_Fermata._

He locks onto the boy’s eyes across the living room, making his breath catch.  

Archie’s fingers pause over the piano, lingering, holding Cook’s gaze.

_Staccato._

It is Cook who tears his gaze away, suddenly unwilling to acknowledge what is unspoken between them.

He is afraid he will be the one to break.

_Accelerando._

The beating of his heart quickens as he senses Archie approaching.  He refuses to look up.

_Pianissimo._

Archie’s touch on his arm is light, and yet he shudders with it.

_Largo._

The touch rises slowly, slowly up his arm, past his shoulder, until Archie is gripping the back of his neck.

Helpless, Cook looks at him.

_Diminuendo._

Everything else fades away at the softness of that smile.  Archie’s eyes flutter close as he tilts his face upward.

He waits.

_Espressivo._

Fascinated, Cook reaches out a trembling hand to cup Archie’s cheek.  The boy leans onto his touch, and at the open trust and the happy, unguarded contentment in that beloved face, Cook’s heart aches.

_Legato._

He falls into Archie’s sigh and breathes him in.

_Leggiadro._

Archie’s lips are softer than he has imagined, and he brushes his mouth against them tenderly.

Hesitantly, Archie opens for him.

_Glissando._

The slide of Archie’s tongue against his is heaven.

_Da capo._

Cook pauses to take a breath, and Archie whimpers.

He grasps Cook’s collar and pulls him back in.

_Virtuoso._

He sinks his teeth onto Archie’s full bottom lip, turning that whimper into a moan, and Cook slides back inside that lush mouth, tongue curling and tangling and tasting and claiming, as he teaches this boy the music he seeks to wrench out of that beautiful throat.

_Teneramente._

Archie melts against him, and Cook clutches at him, holding him close.

_Sforzando._

Archie’s hips slot against his, suddenly, and both of them gasp loudly at the contact, electric and consuming.

With a growl, Cook hauls him back.

_Appassionato._

They are lost in each other, hands roving and clinging, bodies rocking helplessly, desperate for contact.

_Dolcissimo._

Cook palms him through his shorts, and the way Archie keens is the sweetest sound Cook has ever heard.

_Acceso._

Cook can barely see past the lust blinding him, at the fire that’s licking through his groin and enflaming his need.

His cock is throbbing madly.

_Affrettando._

It is Archie’s hands that settle on his buckle, making quick work of it as the boy snakes his hand inside.

Cook groans at how delicious it feels.

_Presto._

The boy seems intent on bringing him off first, his rhythm quick and unfaltering.

Unbidden, Cook finds himself suddenly at the peak.

_Calore._

He shudders and gasps against Archie’s neck as he spills himself onto those skilful fingers, warmth seeping through his jeans.

He feels Archie smile against his temple.

_Codetta._

Breathing heavily, he seeks Archie’s gaze again.  There is triumph in those eyes, and Cook’s own narrow with promise.

This is just the beginning.


End file.
